Lustful Blood
by VampireKat17
Summary: One year after her awakening as a vampire, Yuuki Kuran finds herself wanting to return to Cross Academy. Life at the Kuran Mansion makes her doubt who she really loves. But is it safe to return to the school, when the one she wants to see might kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Kuran Mansion:

Within the dark halls of the Kuran Mansion vampires greeted each other as they just awoke from a day of sleeping. The sun was just setting behind the horizon and the last rays of light made the dark clouds glow purple.

"Sigh, oh how I miss seeing the beautiful ladies greet us in the evening at Cross Academy." Aidou said as he walked the halls with two other vampires. He stretched his arms as he had just woken up. "Don't you agree Akatsuki?"

"Of course only you would miss something as trivial as that Hanabusa." Kain said plainly.

"Shhh! Don't bring up Cross Academy on a night like this." Exclaimed Ruka. She was accompanying the two as they headed downstairs to the dinning hall.

Aidou eyed Ruka innocently…"Ahh, what do you mean? I am merely reminiscing about our past school life." He smiled, knowing her scolding was not yet finished.

Ruka glared at Aidou. "You know that today is a year mark of the day that Yuuki Cross, human guardian of the Academy, became Yuuki Kuran, the vampire sister of Kaname." She had a sour look on her face. "Today doesn't remind everyone of pleasant memories" Ruka looked out of the floor length windows in the hallway they were passing through…_'Kaname-sama...why do you persist with Yuuki…'_ She thought privately.

"Yuuki Kuran-sama has not yet come out of her room. And this past week she's been reclusive." Kain stated as they entered the dinning hall where the waiters prepared glass's of blood.

Aidou sighed and dropped his attitude. "With all that's happened, can you honestly blame her? What I wouldn't give to know what she's thinking." Picked up a glass of blood…

While the three of them started their breakfast on the first floor, upstairs Yuuki, awake, had yet to get out of bed.

_'Its been a year since…then.'_ Yuuki laid sprawled across her bed, her legs dangling off the side and her eyes staring up at the ceiling though not really looking at it. Her mind was revisiting the past. _'One year ago tonight, I was awakened into the vampire world.'_ She closed her eyes and remembered Kaname's kiss, his mouth filled with his own warm blood spilling into her mouth, forcing her to drink it and continue on with the transformation after he had bit her and drank her blood. Yuuki's memories had come flying back to her, her parents, heads of the Kuran family, her brother, Kaname, and herself, the little vampire daughter that was kept a secret from all others. _'I remembered everything that I had forgotten as a human…and then…'_ Her mind pictured a young man with silver hair. He was pointing a gun down at her and Kaname…_'Zero…!'_ Her eyes flew open and she sat up, there was a knock on her door.

* * *

**_Yay!!! Chapter 1 of Lustful Blood is up! Short but I'm pretty confident its a strong beginging. So, as stated in the summary, the story takes place exactly one year after the night Yuuki Cross was awakened and became Yuuki Kuran, the vampire. She is currently living in the Kuran Mansion, a far ways from the Cross Academy, with Kaname(obviously), Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, and Ruka Souen....for now that is about all you know. Btw, the italicized parts with the single (') quotation marks means they are speaking in their heads. So I'll stop my rantings before I give away the entire story. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome to chapter two of Lustful Blood..............hopefully chapter one was good enough to grab your attention and be curious enough to read chapter two. So here it is my friends! A starting peak into the life Yuuki's had in the house of the vamps! ^-^_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yuuki, may I enter." Kaname announced his voice cool and controlled.

Yuuki blushed, as if being caught remembering such events. "Yes Kaname-sama." She stood up as the door opened, her long brown hair falling down her back. Yuuki gazed upon the figure of her older brother as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Looking back she remembered feeling ashamed of herself that she had falling in love with her own brother. However, Kaname reassured her that she had been born to be his partner and that in the vampire world, siblings of ancient bloodlines often married to keep the bloodline strong. So she felt confident that living with Kaname would be satisfying her dreams and desires that she's had for years. But things started to change…

"Yuuki, how are you feeling? You haven't left this room all last evening and it seems you plan to do the same tonight." Kaname approached her, his hand caressing her check. "Has your mind been preoccupied by painful memories?"

Again she blushed. Even after she had turned into a vampire and become more confident and strong, she never felt anywhere near the same level of Kaname. She tried to play it off with a smile. "Its nothing really. There is no need to worry Kaname-sama."

"It has been an entire year that you have been a vampire and still…you evade a true life with me." He was looking deeply into her eyes. "You stay here, in this mansion; you play your roll as another head of the Kuran family. You attend parties with me, travel with me, take part in trials and hearings with me…however...." Kaname stepped closer to her. The hand that had been on her cheek moved to the back of her head while his other arm swung around her waist and held her to him. "You refuse to marry me."

"Ka...Kaname-sama…" This conversation was not new to her…over the past year since she chose to stay with Kaname and leave Cross Academy, he had been trying to get her to become his lover. Yuuki at first was more then happy to oblige and accepted his love…but things just got awkward for her…he is her brother and considering she spent ten years of her 16 years of life as a human, these kinds of feelings and behaviors weren't right between siblings. She loved him dearly, but the love was beginning to turn into the love that siblings had between each other, and not that of lovers. There was also one other factor that stuck huge with her…"I'm sorry Kaname-sama, I can't. I'm not ready for that."

Kaname moved his hands to her shoulders and held her back so he could look eye to eye with her. "Is it Kiryuu who is occupying your mind?" He had a look like he wanted to sigh, but ofcourse, Kaname didn't. _'Even after a year you still plauge me through Yuuki...Kiryuu, did you steal her heart in your farwell a year ago?'_ Kaname pondered.

Yuuki nodded. There was no point in lying to Kaname. "But I want to stay here with you." She stated, defending herself. _'I want to be here for you because I left you alone for 10 years…'_ She thought, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yuuki...you know my feelings for you." Kaname reached under her chin and lifted her face, bringing their mouths very close to one another's. Kaname's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, his lips so close that it softly brushed against her's. "I will not give you up that easily." He closed his eye and kissed her gently.

* * *

**_Ok so I know the chapters are short...but its kinda hard to know where to cut them off. So...the heat is on between Yuuki and Kaname! What will happen next! Can't wait can you! Hahahaha! ... -_- ok sorry for my rantings. Hopefully I will finish the next chapter soon and it will be up in no time! ^-^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok, this chapter gives this story the rating M....so kiddies, shield thy eyes. ^-^ Continuing right away after chapter 2..._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_'Oh Kaname-sama…I'm trying…'_ Yuuki didn't stop him, in fact she kissed him back. Soon the gentle kiss became a deeper, more intense kiss. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes to reach him. The blush on her face grew hotter with each passing second.

Kaname could feel her responding and lifted her up, one arm under her to keep her weight, and the other arm across her back, holding her to him. He carried her to her bed and laid her down on it with him hovering over her. "Yuuki…" His voice was not as controlled and careful as before. Kaname kissed her again, more fiercely and with a different intent. Kaname's hand traveled down her side and along her thigh to the end of her nightgown, which he lifted up and slid his hand underneath it.

Yuuki's heart beat faster and her breathing excelerated from anticipation. She lifted her leg in compliance, allowing for more room for his hand, which was already starting to lower her underwear. "Ah…Kan…a…me…" Yuuki gripped his shoulders tightly as Kaname slowly slid his expert fingers inside of her.

Using only two fingers at first, his middle finger and his ring finger, Kaname patiently rubbed the inside of her pussy, allowing time for her to adjust and produce the slick cum that would moisten her walls. The last thing that he would want would be to hurt his precious Yuuki in any way. Kaname covered her lips and neck with kisses and little love bites. When he felt her muscles relaxing and her passageway was wet and slippery he added a third finger inside and slowly started pumping her.

"Mmmm...nuuuuhhh…." Yuuki began to moan. She bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure overwhelmed her body. Her hips moved against his hand, her body aching for release, but his movement was too slow for a quick and rough orgasm. He was going to drag this on for as long as her body could possibly stand it and she knew it. This was not the first time that Kaname had been so 'physical' with her. Yuuki looked up into his eyes and saw the hunger and lust in them. Her hand went down his back and around to his side and then further down till she reached what she was searching for. Yuuki undid Kaname's trousers and reached inside and clasped her small, soft hand around his already stiff dick.

A low and deep growl-like sound came from Kaname and he pulled her hand away from him. "No Yuuki…" Even though she was willing, Kaname refused to let her pleasure him that way. Instead, he brushed her hair aside and sunk his fangs deep into her neck, making her gasp. _'For now, this is the only way…'_ Kaname drank her blood as he began to pound her harder with his fingers, moving in and pressing upward to her sweet spot, bringing her to the climax.

Yuuki's back arched upwards, almost lifting Kaname off the bed, her fingers dug into the mattress and her mouth opened in a gasp. Kaname covered her mouth with his own, his lips drenched in her blood, muffling her scream. Yuuki's orgasmic release was complete. Kaname got off of the bed, adjusted his clothes, kissed her on her cheek, and went out the door, closing it behind him. Tears ran down her face and mixed in with the blood in her mouth. She appeared as she was before Kaname entered her room, sprawled across her bed, staring up at the ceiling…only this time she felt wet and warm.

* * *

**_Hmmmm...so, let me know what you guys think. The story thickens now that we know Yuuki's relationship with Kaname...but the question still remains...who does she truely love???...bum-bum-bummmmm!!! ^-^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four is here!!!! I'm giving some of the minor characters more to do, but it is very important to how the story will lay out. Ch. 4 is about an hour after Ch. 3.....(side note, Hanafuda is an ancient Japanese card game played with pictures on the cards rather then numbers, for more info look it up on Wikipedia) ^-^_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Master Bedroom:

"Master." A vampire knelt down on one knee, her ice blue eyes piercing the darkness around her.

"You know what I want Seiren. Go." Instructed another vampire, he sat in a large leather chair. He lifted his right hand, and gave a slight wave to dismiss her.

"Yes Master." The vampire whose name was Seiren stood up, walked swiftly to the open window, jumped onto the ledge and disappeared into the night. The open window allowed for a small breeze to enter the room, the night smelled of blood.

Kaname was now alone again. He stood and moved silently toward the window and pulled the glass doors closed. _'Soon I will know.'_ Kaname gazed up at the moon which was high in the night sky. _'Soon we will all know.'_

Meanwhile...downstairs...

"Who's up for a game of Hanafuda?" Hanabusa Aidou said. He was shuffling the cards in his hands and looking from one to the other. Ruka was pacing the floor in front of him and Kain was leaning against the wall opposite of him.

"Now is not the time for games Aidou-san. Neither Kaname-sama or Yuuki-sama have arrived downstairs yet." Ruka stopped her pacing in front of Aidou. "Can you not feel it? A night like this...it is too still and silent."

Aidou dealt out the cards on glass table. "Why don't you go check on Yuuki-sama, she may not even be dressed." He lifted a card. "Ah, no match. Your turn Ruka."

Ruka crossed her arms. "Aidou-san!" A hand fell upon Ruka's shoulder, but it was not a threatening hand.

"Ruka, it is best if you were to check on Yuuki Kuran-sama, Kaname Kuran-sama would not be pleased if he knew you did not offer her your assistance." Kain advised, his eyes were steady but kind.

Ruka matched his gaze for a moment, then lowered her eyes. "Very well. I'll see to her." She turned and left without another glance.

"Saved me from Ruka's wrath yet again Akatsuki, I owe you." Aidou said smiling. He gathered up the cards in his hands and reshuffled them.

"Hanabusa, perhaps you should check with Kuran-sama. Ruka is right; this night is not the same." Kain went for the front door. "I shall check the perimeter." He opened the front door, stepped out and closed it behind him.

Aidou sighed and looked at the staircase..._'Kaname...'_

Outside...

Akatsuki Kain was on the front porch of the mansion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Blood...not far from here.'_ He looked toward his left, into the nearby forest. "There." Kain took off, running in the direction where he smelled the blood. When he entered the forest, the light of the moon was blocked out by the thick trees, so he found himself in darkness. But vampires were nocturnal creatures and could see in the night. _'The blood is that of a human…but there is the scent of a vampire also...'_ He continued on until he reached a clearing, where he stopped and hid behind a tree. A figure, draped in a hooded cloak, was bent over a human girl, who lay limp in its arms. The air was still…so Kain's scent would not carry to the creature, but then he could not tell exactly who it was under the cloak without a scent..._'She's near death, she's being sucked dry...'_ Then the figure stopped, laid the girl down gently, and straightened up. _'He stopped! But why?' _Kain had a look of displeasure, any vampire who had a strong enough will power to stop drinking a human's blood when there was still more if it left was a high class vampire. This would be no Level E. He had to act fast.

Kain jumped out into the open. He used his fire abilities to create a flaming wall that encircled the vampire, making sure not to include the human girl. "Who are you that dares trespass on Kuran territory!" Kain asked, his voice steady. The figure did not turn. Instead the vampire chuckled. "Akatsuki, don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" The figure lowered his hood and turned to face Kain; his blond hair and blue eyes seemed to light up the dark forest.

The flames were suddenly extinguished. Caught off guard Kain let a gasp slip though as he recognized the figure. "...Takuma...Ichijou...!?"

* * *

**_Hehehehe! Weren't expecting this now where you!!! ...*sigh -_-* Ok I'm too hyper today. Hope you have enjoyed the chapter and are hungry for more. Do not fear, I shall satisfy your hunger for lustful blood...*exposes neck* Go ahead, bite me!!!! .............................Ok seriously...why doesn't someone just smack me across the head. Lol! More chapters to come soon my friends! Leave reviews! ^-^ _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Since remodling is going on at my house, we have moved the computer to the living room...the speakers are taken out for now so I can't exactly do anthing with music...so I thought I'd update and finish another chapter. So here it is! Ch. 5!!! Last chapter we learned that Takuma Ichijou is alive. Now he's come to pay Kaname a visit. What news will he bring? Sad to announce that as you will read, you won't find that out yet in this chapter...however we return to the main character and take a look at whats going on..._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Outside..._

Takuma wiped the blood from his mouth. "Yes Akatsuki, it is I. Forgive me about the girl, I have not had blood in about a week. I was traveling here from the Academy, but as my luck would have it I could no longer starve myself another second." He half turned his body and glanced at the girl who was unconscious on the ground. "It's a good thing you came upon me when you did, I might not have been able to stop myself before killing her."

Kain continued to gaze at Takuma. A year ago as he was leaving with the rest from the Academy, no one knew what became of Takuma Ichijou...did he survive his grandfather, was his body trapped under the collapsed building? To see him now was of great surprise. Kain was speechless.

Takuma smiled his human-like smile. He went to the girl and lifted her up in his arms. "I should probably take her to a clinic. No need to worry, she won't remember a thing. I'll be returning in a short time, you can tell Kaname that I've come for a visit. See you soon, friend."

Kain watched as Takuma carried the girl off. He regained himself, adjusting his coat around him. _'Takuma, what news do you bring us?'_

_The Kuran Mansion..._

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Yuuki-sama, may I enter?" Ruka's voice announced from the other side of the door. There was no answer. "Yuuki-sama, you shouldn't stay locked up in there all day." ...still no answer. "I'm coming in." Ruka opened the door and entered.

The room was empty......Ruka looked around and heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. "Yuuki-sama?" Now slightly worried she rushed to the bathroom and retched open the door. "Yuuki!!!" The scene which Ruka came upon was quite disturbing; the bathtub water was overflowing and flooding the entire bathroom. Yuuki was face down in the tub of water, still in her nightdress. Ruka rushed at her and pulled Yuuki out of the water, laying her on her side on the bathroom floor. "Breath!!! Breath now!" She smacked her hard on her back and Yuuki coughed up water. She began gasping for air and coughing up more water.

Coughing and gasping for air Yuuki found herself alive. She opened her eyes and looked up at the person holding her. "Ru...ka.........www...why..." She clutched her throat, which was burning from inhaling the water.

Ruka turned off the faucet and opened the drain. "You fool! Do you want to die!" She grabbed some towels and wrapped them around Yuuki, then she lifted her and carried her out of the bathroom and sat her on her couch.

Yuuki was still coughing and breathing hard, drowning was suppose to be peaceful, but being brought back from near-death was painful. "Why didn't you just...let me die. You don't even like me Ruka-san." Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin pale, and her hands were trembling.

"That is not the point! You are a Kuran, it is my duty to protect you at all costs, even if that means protecting you from yourself!" Ruka was getting to work drying off Yuuki's body. _'Besides, Kaname would never forgive me if I let you die.'_ She thought to herself. "Come on, what kind of vampire are you to let yourself drown. That is a pitiful way to die." She helped Yuuki out of her wet nightdress, covered her in a towel, and went to the closet to fetch some dry clothes.

"Forgive me Ruka-san. I do not mean for you to go through all this trouble." She hugged the towel closer to herself.

Ruka gathered the clothes in her arms and returned to where Yuuki was sitting. "Just don't kill yourself on my watch alright." She stood Yuuki up and helped her dress. It was as if Yuuki had lost her will to live, she barely helped at all with putting the clothes on. "Look, I do not wish to know what is bothering you, so feel no need to explain. But you must leave this room and put on a face for everyone. What would Kaname-sama say if he saw you now?" Ruka finished dressing Yuuki, she was in a knee-long, light blue dress that had ruffled sleeves. She was now brushing and drying Yuuki's wet hair.

Yuuki looked at herself in the mirror; a ghostly reflection looked back at her. _'Put on a face...that is what I have always done.' _"Thank you Ruka, I am well again." She moved away from her grasp and looked at her. "I'll be downstairs in a moment, please just give me some time to myself."

Ruka looked upon Yuuki suspiciously, almost doubting her word that she was well again. "You look horribly pale Yuuki, I shall bring you a glass of blood." Ruka went to the door...then hesitated..."I'm calling the maids in to clean up the bathroom floor." Then she left.

Yuuki nodded to her. When she was alone she went to stand in front of her mirror again. _'What have I become? I've lost myself.'_ Her arm stretched out toward the mirror and her fingertips met with her reflection. _'What happened to Yuuki Cross?'_ Tears began to form in her eyes, though she was surprised to think she had anything left to cry out. Her fingers balled into a fist and she hit the glass, causing the mirror to crack. _'I have to find her...find her and bring her back.'_ Just then, two young maid girls came in. They curtsied at the door, then hurriedly went into the bathroom and began mopping up the wet floor. The moment was over; she was, once again, Yuuki Kuran, the vampire. Yuuki licked the cuts on her knuckles where blood was oozing out. When she got the blood to stop flowing she put on her shoes and left the room.

* * *

**_So, so, so....Yuuki's gone over to the emo side...lol! Yes, her stay here over the past year has built up some depression on the inside, and this night, the year anniversary of the night of her rebirth as a vampire, just brought out all those painful emotions. Yuuki Kuran has just taken a good look at herself and realized that she's lost everything that had been Yuuki Cross. And as you can tell by her last thoughts, hopefully, you can see a plan starting to form in her mind. Thank you for reading! Leave reviews so I can know who's keeping up with the story. ^-^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the wait guys, been busy. But alas, Chapter 6 is up! So, last chapter, Yuuki tried to drown herself, and who to save her but the infamous Ruka. We see some inner feelings and thoughts from her and her plan is forming. Now we head to the other main character and see what, if anything, is bothering him. Enjoy!_

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_Kaname's Room:_

Aidou was standing right outside of Kaname's bedroom, contemplating his next move. _'Kaname-sama....you know everything...you've always known everything. What can I say to a person who knows everything?'_ Aidou lifted his arm up and was about to knock on the door when...

"Come in, Aidou." Kaname's voice came from within. Aidou hesitated, then composed himself and opened the door. He found Kaname sitting in his big leather chair behind his desk. Aidou stepped forward and bowed his head a little. "Kaname-sama, everyone is wondering if you'll come down tonight. If there is something bothering you, please, let me know and I will take care of the matter."

Kaname had his chess board out on the desk, its peaces placed at their starting points. He moved two pawns forward, one from the white set, and one from the black set. "Always so eager to please, aren't you Aidou." He rested his fingers upon the white queen piece, his fingers seeming to close around it protectively.

"Uh…yes. I'd do anything for you." He stated, watching the chess board. _'He's already has another plan set into action.'_ Aidou's thoughts were interrupted then as Kaname stood up and walked around his desk. He looked into the vampire's eyes, seeing power and authority in them.

"Gather everyone in the dinning hall, a discussion is needed." He turned halfway and stared out of his floor length window up at the moon. It seemed that nothing more was going to be said.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Without further hesitation Aidou strode to the door and excused himself.

_Top of Staircase:_

Yuuki leaned back against the railing at the top of the main staircase. She looked as if she were in deep thought, though her eyes were closed. Below her, the front door opened...

Kain stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He had just returned from his encounter in the forest. He ran his hand through his hair, as if he were weary. It was then that he noticed that he was not alone. "Yuuki Kuran-sama." He bowed.

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked down at Kain, smiling sweetly. "Kain-san, where you out patrolling just now?" She stood up straight and started her decent down the stair case, one hand barely touching the railing. It wasn't until she had reached the bottom of the stair case and was on level flooring with Kain that he spoke.

Still in the bowed position. "Yes. I can assure you that you are safe." He straightened up only slightly to glance at her face to read her expression.

Chuckled lightly. "I have no doubt of my safety here. Please, greet me as a friend, there is no need to bow." Her sincere smile never wavered. She honestly felt that these vampires owed her no special treatment, but over the year, she had grown accustomed to their behavior and never once treated her as an informal friend...all except Aidou, who would sometimes speak to her the way he use to when she was human.

Kain straightened up, but didn't relax his position. He was never one for much words and wasn't very comfortable speaking to Yuuki.

"Yuuki-sama?" Ruka just appeared from the left hallway and approached them. "Ah good, I've found you. Here, drink this and you'll regain your strength." She handed Yuuki a glass of blood.

Yuuki took the glass. "Thank you Ruka-san." She took a moment to look at it before she raised the glass to her lips and sipped it slowly. Kain felt the need to look away, as if drinking blood was a private moment for her. When she finished she handed the glass back to Ruka. "I feel better already." She said smiling. And indeed, her color returned. Never again will she have that rosy blush that she had as a human, but at least now she did not look as pale as a white bed sheet.

"Kain-san, did you find anything?" Ruka asked Kain. They both knew that Yuuki must have sensed the presence not too far from the mansion, and neither was sure weather she should know before Kaname knew.

Kain looked at Ruka, and at Yuuki, both who were watching him curiously. "Yes, it......"

"Yuuki-san! You've finally come out of your room! How beautiful this night has become now that you have graced its presence!" Aidou lept down the stairs and nearly ran into Yuuki, stopping just in time to be directly in front of her. He knelt down on one knee and took her hand, kissing the top of it. "My lady, how may I be of service to you?" He said in a handsome tone.

Yuuki actually had a frightened moment when Aidou approached her so quickly, but then relaxed, seeing the typical happy Aidou. "Aidou-san, please, stand." She politely pulled her hand away. "It is good to see you too."

Ruka huffed, thinking Aidou to be a complete moronic idiot. Kain was slightly relieved that now they would have to wait for Kaname before he gave his news. "Hanabusa, don't embarrass her." He said, hardly caring though.

Aidou stood up. He raised his hand to Yuuki's check and caressed it softly. "Sweet Yuuki-sama, it has hurt me knowing that you are troubled, yet you are kind enough to mask your pain in front of us. Even as a vampire, your heart is as warm as ever." Yuuki did not know how to respond to that, but Aidou didn't give her a chance..."Kaname-sama has proclaimed a meeting in the dinning hall. We should assemble there and not keep him waiting." Aidou bowed to Yuuki again, "After you."

Yuuki stepped forward, leading the group into the passageway on the left that lead to the dinning hall. Ruka followed behind her, then came Aidou and then Kain. _'How on earth am I going to escape with these three as my personal body guards? I'll have to wait till they are all distracted...but...Kaname will find me...he always does. But I have to try...its the only way I'll break free form these thoughts in my mind'_

_

* * *

**So, as you have seen, Kaname doesn't say much...but if you can figure out the metaphor of the chess peices, and if you remember form the anime/manga, they represent his battle grounds, his plans, his actions....etc. Then we have a little group secession with the minor characters and Yuuki. Next chapter we shall find out more from Takuma...perhapes get an idea of what the Academy has been like since Yuuki and Kaname left....DunDunDun!!! ^-^ Leave reviews!!!...........hehehe, Within Temptation fans, did you catch that last line...a semi-quote from a song...I'll leave you to ponder that. *was listening to music while writting this* **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry everyone for the excruciatingly long wait........there is no excuse I could give worthy enough for keeping everyone waiting. But here it is, chapter seven! Last chapter, everyone was waiting for Takuma Ichijou to arrive, well now he has...so lets see what happens. _

* * *

**

Chapter 7

When Yuuki and the trio behind her entered the dinning room, they found Kaname sitting at the head of the table. The room was dimly lit with candles along the walls and in the center of the table. There were glasses of blood and other small treats arranged subtly by each seat.

"Yuuki, sit beside me." Kaname noted, his arm flowed toward the chair on his right side. His demeanor seemed to be tainted with a hint of impatience and Yuuki sensed it. She gave a slight nod and went to sit beside him. The others went to take their seats, but Kaname held his hand up. "Perhapes we should wait for our guest to take his seat first."

"Guest, Kaname-sama?" Ruka questioned. Kaname looked past her…to where Kain was standing. Ruka followed his gaze. "Kain-san?"

"Takuma Ichijou has come to pay a visit. It was the force we had sensed earlier, he was making his way here, I ran into him in the woods." Kain stated. Ruka had a look of slight shock, as did Yuuki, but her's were more of interest.

"So Takuma survived, but why wait so long to come and pay a visit. All this time we thought him lost." Aidou said...mostly to himself. _'He chose to stay hidden from us...something must have changed to make him come here.'_

Yuuki looked at Kaname, whose expression was unreadable, an then to Kain..."Kain-san, why didn't you bring him in with you? Where is he now?" She asked.

Kain looked at Yuuki for a moment, then put his hand on the back of his head and closed his eyes. "He had a matter to take care of before coming here." After he said that the door bell rang…it was a deep chime that roared through the mansion..._'Perfect timing.'_

Kaname stood. "Ruka, will you get the door and bring him in?" He asked her politely. She nodded and bowed out of the room. Kaname waited patiently. Everyone's eyes were toward the hallway that connected the entrance room to the dinning room. They heard small conversation being passed and the sound of footsteps approaching. Soon a figure was distinguishable from the darkness...the light blond hair seeming to shine in the dark passageway.

Takuma stepped through and entered the dinning hall and became visible to all. He took turn to look at each person in the eye, as if having a private greeting with each vampire; first to Kaname, whose eyes carefully hid any emotion or thought but showed welcome, next to Yuuki and immediately he saw her warm smile and curious eyes. Takuma took a second longer looking at Yuuki before moving onto Aidou, who had a look of supressed suspicion, and then to Kain, who portrayed indifference but tolerance to his presence.

Kaname gave him his chance to reunite with the other vampires and when his eyes returned to look at his own, he spoke. "Welcome Takuma Ichijou. Please, have a seat by my left."

"Thank you Kaname-sama." Takuma moved around to the table and took his seat the same time as Kaname. Right across from him was Yuuki, whose eyes never moved looked away from his. The rest arranged themselves along the table. Ruka by Yuuki's side, Aidou next to Takuma, and Kain next to Ruka. "Forgive me for this sudden visit; I would not have bothered you if there was not an urgent matter to attend to."

Aidou spoke up. "Ichijou-san, it is a little more then sudden, we have not heard anything about you or from you for almost a year now. We assumed you lost your life in the battle against your uncle."

"But are happier to find you alive and well." Kaname added, giving a sharp look to Aidou, who backed down.

"Forgive me for that as well. I assumed that if Kaname-sama wanted contact, he would return to the academy and discover for himself whether I had lived or not." Takuma answered carefully. He then became serious and looked Kaname in the eye..."There is a story that needs to be told here." Takuma took the glass of blood in front of him and quickly sipped more then half of it. He sighed and placed the glass back down. No one else had touched anything in front of them; all eyes were upon him. "A story involving the academy, Senri Shiki, Rima Touya, Kaien Cross, and Zero Kiryuu." No one moved, Yuuki's mouth quivered, as if wanting to say something, but she held back. The silence was deafening.

* * *

**_Takuma has arrived, there is some tension in the room with some of the other vampires. Not much is revealed in this chapter but it is building up so that the next chapter will reveal pleanty for your minds to chew on. A story is about to be told of the occurances at Cross Academy from the day Yuuki left with Kaname, to now. Thank you for your patients with me my fans, I hope I have not dissappointed any of you. I will try harder to update as quickly as I possibly can. But believe me when I say I will not give up on this fan ficiton and I will see it through to the very end. My love to you. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Takuma is about to tell his tale, all eyes are on him..._

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Takuma saw the slight reaction that Yuuki had when he announced Zero's name. He took a moment to accept that telling this story will probably hurt her. "As you know, Senri Shiki and Rima Touya chose to remain and look for me. My body was found trapped under heavy stones from the fallen building. I had succeeded in taking my Uncle's life, but in the process almost lost my own. But they took me back to the dorms and took great care of me till I healed." Takuma seemed to have a second of recollection to the time where he had been so near death. He got back to the story though before anyone noticed. "The moment that you left the academy Kaien Cross returned to the students hidden in the main hall. It was then that he realized that they deserved to know the truth, the entire truth. So he told them about the night class being vampires and that the reason for the evacuation of the school that day was because evil vampires were attacking and that the night class was trying to protect them. Obviously he downplayed a lot of the details. After his explanation many students did not take too well to living so closely to vampires and left the academy. Others were suspicious and wanted to know more. Very few accepted this knowledge without much difficulty."

Yuuki's thoughts went to her old friend Yori....._'Yori-chan didn't care what I was. "I don't understand, but I was more scared that my best friend may not return." She was worried about me..."Yuuki, no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends."...' _Her hands curled into fists underneath the table.

Takuma continued without pause. "The Chairman also told them about Kiryuu and Yuuki-san. He explained that they knew about the night class and became the guardians to protect their existence from being exposed. He told them of his desire to show that vampires can live peacefully side-by-side with humans. The students that chose to remain wanted to question Kiryuu about the vampires in the night class. But Kiryuu was in no condition to give us a good reputation. He abandoned his position as a guardian and would not speak to anyone. He would often go missing for days at a time and soon the remaining students learned to distance themselves from him. There was concern for the whereabouts of Yuuki Cross, as well as the other vampire students, for the only one's who remained at the school were myself, Shiki, Rima, and a few other vampires willing to try again for peace. Rumors started to spread that Yuuki Cross had been killed by an evil vampire and that the Chairman was just trying to cover it up. When these rumors reached Kiryuu he became trapped in a rage and told everyone that Yuuki-san was a vampire in disguise and ran off with Kaname Kuran-sama. After that event Kiryuu disappeared from the school for many months."

Yuuki felt her heartbeat quicken. She remembered his last words to her... _'..."You are a vampire. You and I live in different worlds. But someday I'll...I'll come to kill you."...'_ The memory of those words was as clear as if he had said them to her right then and there. Takuma cleared his throat, bringing her out of her memories.

"I became concerned of where he might be. I spoke to the Chairman many times; he always assured me that Zero would not hurt Yuuki-san...and that wherever he was now, he was not hunting her. The days started to become routine again, however no longer did a group of human girls stand outside of the moon dorm waiting for us to come out...they were too fearful to be near us and stayed in their dorms all night. Some of the students who first left started to return, figuring that if none of the students that stayed died that first night, that it was safe to come back. The Chairman started to have hopes again that vampires and humans could live peacefully together." Takuma closed his eyes. "But that hope was crushed when Kiryuu returned. He was a changed man, and his intent to live up to a great vampire hunter was greater then ever. He attacked the moon dorm, killing the few vampire students that chose to stay. Shiki and Rima managed to escape, but I stayed to confront him. His eyes held pain and hate; he had no mercy for me. If the Chairman had not been there, I would have died that night." Takuma stood and unbuttoned his shirt, when his skin was reviled it showed a huge scar running from his left shoulder down to his right lower hip. The scar was red and jagged and stood out horribly against his flawless white skin. It looked so fresh as if he had just gotten the wound to stop bleeding, but the skin around it was long dead.

Ruka and Yuuki both gasped, Aidou and Kain were astonished and left with their mouth hanging open... "Ichijou-san...what is this?" Ruka's voice seemed small and far away.

He started to button up his shirt, hiding the injury. "He has a new weapon...one that won't let our bodies heal completely. This scar will remain with me for the rest of my life; be that a day or a hundred years. It weakens me and requires that I drink more blood to keep myself alive." _'It's disgusting to have to drink so much.'_ He thought. Takuma was always the most human of all the vampires. The daylight hardly bothered him and he scarcely needed to drink blood...but now with this wound across his chest weakening him, he was suddenly very sensitive to the suns rays and always needed to quench his thirst.

It was after that did the others notice that his glass of blood was completely empty. Kaname called for a servant to refill his glass. After the servant left Takuma drank half of it, sighed, and continued. "Kiryuu returned to the academy last month. He has driven us away from the academy and even destroyed all vampires that were living in the city surrounding the academy. It's like the school is his own fortress and he will not let any vampires near it. Kaien Cross met with me a few times in secret. He fears that the goodness Kiryuu had within him left when Yuuki-san took her leave with Kaname-sama."

Yuuki rose from her chair so fast it made everyone look at her with surprise. "That's it then; I must return and find Zero! I know Zero; I can talk to him, I..."

"No. You are not to go anywhere near him Yuuki." Kaname ordered, cutting her off mid sentence. He rose to his feet too. "I will not risk your life." He then turned to the others. "Kiryuu has become an issue that we must see to. We can no longer ignore this growing problem. Soon he will grow tired of destroying Level E vampires and come after us. He must be stopped at all costs."

Yuuki could not believe what she was hearing. "Kaname-sama you can not mean such a thing! Zero is still human! Let me go to him!"

Kaname shook his head. "No. You are too precious to me." He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek but Yuuki turned away from it and left the room, tears starting to form again in her eyes. Kaname let out a small sigh and turned to the group again. "Ichijou, please stay and rest for as long as you need to. Aidou can show you to our guest room." He looked to Aidou, who nodded.

Aidou stood. "Ichijou-san, shall we?" He motioned for Takuma to follow him. Takuma stood and gave a slight bow toward Kaname, then turned to follow Aidou out.

Ruka and Kain stood too, both looking to Kaname as if waiting for an order. But Kaname just turned and left the room in the direction of Yuuki. Ruka looked at Kain. "This is turning out to be one long night."

Kain held out his arm. "Up for a walk?" He asked her. Ruka nodded, taking his arm and together they walked out of the room.

Yuuki's Room:

Yuuki opened the door to her room and threw herself onto her bed. _'Not Zero...He can't kill Zero!'_ She thought as she hugged the pillow to her chest, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Then the memory came rushing back so vivid it was like she was there watching, watching the memory of the last time they spoke...

'..."_You're going to leave me now, right?" "...yes." "I see." "Zero, if you became a vampire, you asked me to kill you." "Yes." "I became the vampire." "I still don't believe that you're a vampire. I just can't accept it." "But Zero, that's..." "If you really are a vampire, prove it and drink my blood. If you are my detestable vampire." ......I drank his blood and all his feelings rushed into me. I understood what he had ment before. I can see his memories of us...when he came so close I thought he would kiss me...he really wanted to...whenever he would drink my blood and how it would hurt him to see my desire for Kaname and not him...he's calling me out, Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki!..."You are a vampire. You and I live in different worlds. But someday I'll...I'll come to kill you."........."I will wait."...'_

Yuuki rolled over and opened her eyes. _'That time is now. The time for him to kill me is now. But I'll be the one the going to him. When I see him, I know Yuuki Cross will come back and Yuuki Kuran will disappear. Then he can take my life and I can die as my human self.' _

_

* * *

**Hope this was long enough everyone, I worked on it till I couldn't add more! Ok so it seems that Zero has gone vampire-hunter-crazy and has driven all the vampires not just out of the academy, but away from the surrounding towns. Not that killing level E's are a bad thing but he's kinda going overboard with the extermination of vampires. Yuuki now wants to see him more then ever! If anything she would at least want to calm him down but Kaname ordered her not to go anywhere near him...will she obey or will she run away??? It seems that both Zero's and Yuuki's lives are hanging in the balance...will Kaname get ahold of Zero before Yuuki can reach him...or will Yuuki die trying to bring back the old Zero??? So many questions...and they will soon be answered!!!! Or not.................hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahehehehehe!!!! Luv u guys! Leave reviews please! =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_First I would like to make a correction...before when Takuma Ichijou was telling his story and such...and any other time in my fanfiction...that I mentioned how he had to fight his 'uncle'...well I recently went back and watched a particular episode and it turned out that person is his grandfather, not his uncle. So my apologies, I should have remembered that but alas I did not. So anywhere that it talks about Takuma's 'uncle', remember that I mean his grandfather. Oh and also, wherever that I mentioned that Takuma had blue eyes...my mistake as well, Takuma Ichijou has green eyes, its Hanabusa Aidou that has the blue eyes. ^-^_**

**_Ok so last chapter Takuma told his story and Zero is kinda going vamp-hunting crazy. Yuuki wishes to see him but Kaname refuses to let her...the question is, how will Yuuki act?_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kaname stood in front of the open doorway of Yuuki's room. He watched her as she curled into a ball and had her moment of pain. After what appeared like she relaxed he came in and sat down on the bed beside her. Yuuki was looking up at him with her large red eyes, not saying anything. Kaname leaned down and kissed her for a short moment. "Yuuki, you know you are my most precious person." He took her hand and held it between both of his. "I never wish to hurt you."

"Then please spare Zero, Kaname-sama." She pleaded; her voice was horse from holding back her emotions. She continued to stare up at him, her eyes begging.

Kaname had to look away. "I am sorry Yuuki, but that I cannot do. I cannot ignore what Kiryuu has become." Kaname put his hand behind her back and lifted her into a sitting position to where he could put his arms around her and hug her. "You know he would come after you as well."

Yuuki put her arms around Kaname. "I know. But I am not frightened." In hearing that Kaname let out a chuckle. She lifted her head to look up at him questioningly.

"I have no doubt that you do not fear him, or anything for the matter. Yuuki you are the bravest person I know. You have gone through so much and yet here you are, ready to face another danger with that sweet smile of yours." He stroked her hair. "No it is rather that I am frightened for you."

Yuuki pulled away. "Don't be. Kaname-sama please, let me at least speak to him." But her hopes of swaying him vanished as he shook his head firmly. She turned her body away from him and looked down at the floor.

Kaname still held her hand. He brought up her palm to his mouth and with his fangs pierced the skin only barely to where two small droplets of blood oozed out. Kaname licked up the drops of blood. As a vampire, by tasting a person's blood, one can learn about their secret thoughts and feelings. _'She still harbors great feelings for him.' _He thought, rather annoyed.

Yuuki did not wince when Kaname bit into her wrist, though she was slightly afraid of what he might find out from her blood. When he got up abruptly it almost made her jump. "Kaname-sama?"

"Yuuki, I will not let you go to your death." And with that said Kaname strode out of the room. Yuuki went to the window and look out..._'Zero...'_

Random Hallway:

Ruka and Kain were slowly walking through the mansion, their arms linked. Ruka could not help but think of Kaname's decision and how it affected Yuuki. _'In one way, this is for the best; in another it hurts Kaname-sama because it hurts Yuuki-san. Anything that hurts Kaname-sama hurts me...does that mean that anything that hurts Yuuki-san hurts me as well? Am I that connected to her?'_ She shuddered at the thought. Kain noticed this and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Whats on your mind?" He asked her, though already knowing what it probably was. _'She hasn't given up on Kaname-sama.'_ Kain thought, slightly bothered by that knowledge. Before Ruka had a chance to answer him Kaname strode down the hall to meet them. The separated their arms.

Kaname approached them. "Would both of you kindly keep Yuuki company tonight?" He asked, though it sounded more like an order.

"Of course Kaname-sama." Ruka answered immediately, she did a little bow and Kaname walked away. Once he was gone from sight she looked up at Kain. "You what he means for us to do. We're to guard her...again." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kain gently grasped her elbow and redirected her toward Yuuki's suite. "He fears Yuuki-sama will run away." Soon Yuuki's bedroom door became visible down the hall.

"She would not dare run and abandon Kaname-sama, after all he's done for her." Ruka sounded very peeved off. Kain brought a finger to his lips in a sign which ment to keep her voice low. Ruka approached her door and knocked on it, in a moment Yuuki answered the door.

"Ruka-san, Kain-san...did Kaname-sama ask you to be here?" She asked bluntly. Her mouth was in a frown, not form anger but from sadness. Without waiting for an answer from either of them she moved out of the way and held the door open. Ruka stepped forward; she turned halfway to nod to Kain, who then took his spot leaning up against the opposite wall from her door. Yuuki smiled at Kain, closed the door, and left him to keep his guard outside her door.

"Yuuki-sama, do you require anything?" Ruka offered as she tried to steer the conversation another way.

Yuuki shook her head no. "I wish Kaname-sama would not burden you with guarding me." She sat down in the chair in front of her mirror desk. She pulled out a brush and started going through her hair.

Ruka was silent for a moment, thinking of a careful answer to give to her. _'A burden it is, so I cannot lie and say it is not, she'll see right through that.' _"I chose to follow Kaname-sama to wherever he would go and offer him my service. What he asks of me I'll do with no hesitation."

Yuuki put her brush down and just stared at herself in the mirror. "Do you love Kaname-sama?" What Ruka would not hear is that the question was for both her and Yuuki herself.

Ruka was caught off guard with the question. "What makes you ask such a thing? Kaname-sama is my leader and I love him for that reason."

Yuuki stood up and faced Ruka. "I don't think you love him. You care deeply for him, and maybe once before you loved what he was. But I think that deep down inside your just holding onto your memories and if you would see the Kaname-sama that he is now you wouldn't love him." Ruka was astonished and speechless...Yuuki continued, this time with a quirky smile. "You know there is someone else who cares deeply for you. I wonder how it is that you do not see it."

At this Ruka had a look of shyness. She knew Yuuki was referring to Akatsuki Kain. "Yuuki-sama, don't speak of such embarrassing things. Kain-san is a comrade, nothing more."

"I never said it was Kain-san? I think that if you gave him a chance, you two would really spark up each others lives." Yuuki now felt like she was playing matchmaker... _'If I can convince her to go to him and try something...maybe they'll go away together and I can have my chance.'_

A thought then came to Ruka... _'She is trying to convince me to give up on Kaname-sama so she can have him all to herself...I did not picture Yuuki-sama so selfish.'_ This thought made her slightly angry and the look in her eyes made Yuuki wonder what was wrong...then another thought came to Ruka. _'But she's trying to run away to see Kiryuu, and she's upset with Kaname-sama. Perhapes she has no feelings for him at all. Perhapes Kaname-sama is too arrogant to let her go. And Kain-san...he's always been by my side and there to comfort me. He never once drank my blood, nor will he without my consent.' _She then gasped... _'All those times I've spoken to him about my feelings for Kaname-sama, it must have hurt him to hear it from me. I have done him a wrong by not realizing his feelings.'_

Yuuki smiled, she knew she had got her. "It's a little unfair when one person cannot show that they care for another. Kaname-sama is jeleous of Zero...I cannot even be friends with Zero because of it. And poor Zero stayed by my side up until I became a vampire and he always knew at the time my feelings for Kaname-sama. I feel a guilt that I wish to correct." She knew that even though she was using her own scenario, that Ruka was relating it to how she's ignored Kain for Kaname, who never felt anything for her.

Ruka started to feel a new yearning in her heart which confused her. She wanted to see and speak to Kain, but was very hesitant. "Yuuki-san, this is all so sudden. I'm not prepared."

Smiling, Yuuki stepped forward and grasped Ruka's hand. "Sudden is good sometimes. Don't be shy, go talk to him. I can see it in your eyes that you wish to be closer now that you've realized your true feelings."

"My true feelings..." She bit her lower lip. _'Its too soon for it to be love, but I cannot deny that something inside me is connecting to him.'_ She looked at the door and could almost see Kain's eyes through it. "Yuuki-san but..."

"I can survive a while on my own. Go, speak with him." Yuuki urged her toward the door. Ruka was more hesitant, but it seemed out of nervousness then of leaving Yuuki alone. "I'll help you break the ice." Yuuki reached for the door handle and opened it. "Kain-san, I feel great guilt that you have to spend your night out here alone. Is it alright that I asked Ruka-san to stand out here with you." Yuuki smiled her most innocent and pure smile ever and that got Kain to look away as if he were not worth to look at her. "I do not mind Yuuki Kuran-sama." He bowed to her as if feeling obligated. "Ruka-san, I think I'll take a nice long bath, I haven't had a chance to relax in a long time, so I'd like not to be disturbed."

Ruka nodded to her and then stepped out of the room. Yuuki gave one final smile before closing the door behind her. Ruka was now alone in the hallway with Kain. She felt very awkward and would not look up at him.

Kain spoke first. "Do you think this is wise, leaving her alone in her room? What if she tries to escape?" He clearly didn't think there was anything suspicious regarding Ruka.

Ruka was glad that the subject wasn't about her. "I believe that Yuuki would not disobey Kaname-sama. Besides, we would hear if her window opened, it creaks." Ruka tried playing it cool and leaned against the wall. But it was obvious to Kain, who is sensitive to others feelings and emotions, that something had changed greatly in Ruka.

"Is something the matter Ruka?"......

* * *

**_I hoped everyone liked this chapter! Yuuki is getting sneaky! And yes there will be more of Ruka and Akatsuki! I've got to have my minor characters get their moment in the spotlight as well. =) Please leave reviews! _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yes, finnally chapter 10 is hear...sorry for the wait but my schedule has been hectic. So lets see if Yuuki's cunning plan from the last chapter works...**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Glancing up at Kain, Ruka began having a nervous feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach. The lighting in the hall was dim, but with her vampire vision she could see his red eyes looking down into hers. "Akatsuki-san, have you ever felt an attraction toward another vampire?"

Kain lifted his eyebrow in a questioning manner. She did not usually call him by his first name unless it was something serious. "What do you mean? Where is this coming from?" He asked her, trying to figure her out. Now that he was more focused he could sense an urgency that she is feeling…as if she is trying to set something straight. But this just puzzled Kain more.

Ruka just shook her head in dismay. "Just answer the question please." She was now frightened that her suspicions were wrong and that he contained no special feelings for her..._'Yuuki what have you set me up to? I am making a fool of myself!'_ She thought in herself. Her hand clenched and unclenched in impatience. She tried bracing herself for the rejection.

Kain turned his head to look up at the ceiling; his hands were rested casually in his pockets. "Yes, I have."......after a long moment of silence he guessed that she wanted to hear more. "But she has an attraction for another, and I can respect that." He tilted his head so he was looking at Ruka again. "I would not force myself on her when she is unwilling. So for now I am but a friend."

Holding her hands together so they would not tremble, Ruka took it all in. "What if...that attraction that she has for the other...what if it were a mistake? What if she realized it was only a fantasy, and that the truth was in front of her all along? What if she no longer saw you as merely a friend?"

Pulling his hands out of his pockets, Kain straightened up from leaning against the wall and turned his body toward Ruka. He could feel her emotions clearly now, as she let them come to life. "Then I would no longer hesitate." Putting one finger under her chin, he gently pulled her face toward his. He brought his mouth down upon hers and the distance between them was finally met. This first kiss was careful and cautious. Not wanting to let the moment get awkward, Kain broke the kiss after a few seconds. He signed with content, for he had been waiting for this moment for so long. Now he watched her to see her reaction.

Ruka's eyes had widened when his lips touched down onto her's, but aside from the shock, the kiss sparked something within her that she had not felt since the time where Kaname drank her blood, she felt a passionate connection to him. But all too soon it was over and she was left with her head spinning. She took a deep breath, as if she had been running, and bravely looked up into Kain's eyes. "All this time, and I had been so foolishly blinded. I could not see that what I really wanted, I already had waiting right in front of me. Akatsuki, could you ever forgive me?" Ruka asked sincerely.

At this Kain smirked. He took her hand in his and raised it to his mouth where he kissed it. "Of course, how can not." For the first time it seemed that his eyes, which usually blazed with fire, seemed to hold peace within, like the flames were dancing softly.

Ruka threw her arms around him, and boldly kissed him. The feeling of adrenaline rushed through her body and where her fingers met his skin seemed to tingle and burn with fire. Kain pushed her against the wall and grasped her waist tightly. He too, felt a rush of excitement and pleasure. Their mouths melted into one another's and they could both sense where this would lead. "Ruka, not here." Kain managed to say in the moments when their lips were parted. Ruka nodded. "Take me away." Very willingly, Kain scooped her up into his arms and walked off with her.

Yuuki's room:

Yuuki had been listening at her door. She blushed at the sounds of their kissing and almost went away for their sake, but she needed to stay to find out if they were going to leave. But her waiting was rewarded as not long after Kain suggested they leave to a more private location. Yuuki listened to their footsteps going down the hall until she could no longer hear them. She then rushed to her closet and started packing a few essentials. _'This is my chance. Zero, wait for me, I shall see you soon.'_ Yuuki felt her heart throb and she clutched at her chest. _'Kaname-sama...forgive me.'_ Yuuki swung her bag over her shoulder and took one more look around her room. On her desk lay the rose that bloomed every ten years incased in a vile. She went to it and picked it up, but after holding it for a moment she shook her head and put it down.

Yuuki went to her window and opened it slowly, trying to quiet the creek it made. Then, very gracefully, she jumped onto the window sill. "Good bye." Yuuki lept out into the night.

* * *

_**My apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but I did not want to leave you fans without nothing for a long time. See, I am going on a week long vacation, returning two weeks from now, and I felt obligated to update at least something before I left. I hope this has interested you as much as it could. I promise next chapter will be more 'juicy'. I'll see you guys in about two weeks or so!!!!! ^-^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Forgive me for the very, very, very......very very long wait. I was preoccupied with school. But I had spare time today and lately I've had a desperate need to update my story. So, in the last chapter, Yuuki convinced Ruka to approach Kain about her feelings....lets see where this takes them._

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Akatsuki's room:

Kain opened the door to his room and carried Ruka in, then tapped it with the back of his foot to close it again. He set Ruka down and looked at her. "Are you sure?" There was no need to clarify what he was asking. Ruka nodded, "I've never wanted anything more." She pulled him back, toward the bed, and then sat down. Kain sat down next to her and put his hand on her check, then ran it back into her hair and pulled her close to him.

Ruka put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Her mouth found his neck and she started kissing it. Being in such close proximity to his skin his entire scent filled her mind and almost made her dizzy again. The kissing turned to nibbles and her tongue brushed against his neck. _'Oh he tastes so luscious.'_ A sort of animal-like instinct came over her and she tore at his shirt. A vampire, like a human, also had primitive instincts that could be tamed, but could not be ignored.

Thinking along the same lines, Kain proceeded to, roughly, take off Ruka's dress. The attention she was giving to his neck was driving him up the wall and he had the exceeding urge to crush her body against his and make love to her. Of course he willed himself to not hurt her, though her vampire body was strong enough to take most of it. Soon they were both completely nude and took a moment to gaze at each other. Their clothes were scattered and torn on the floor around them which added to the animal like ferocity they were both feeling. "Beautiful." He complimented her. Ruka's body matched her face, perfect, eloquent, and very womanly.

Ruka's eyes continued to take in Kain's body, marveled at his marble like muscles that gave him a built look but still appeared lean and not bulky. She ran her hand along his abdominals, admiring him. "Sexy." She responded. Her eyes followed his body down past his hips and to his already erect penis, where a smile fell upon her lips. Though this was her first time with a man, she was hardly embarrassed at the situation; her animal instinct did not allow for such folly emotions to take place. Perhaps afterward she would feel shy about it but at the moment she was driven.

Kain smiled wildly, his fangs baring themselves. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her roughly, his fangs brushing against her lips. Then he traced his mouth down her body and to one of her breasts. When Kain placed his mouth upon her nipple he could feel Ruka shiver beneath him. He suckled and teased her nipple with his tongue, and before long he could not help himself. Kain bit down on her flesh surrounding her nipple. Ruka gave out a small scream, for she had never been bitten in such a tender area. Kain lapped up the blood and kissed her wounds. "Forgive me, I could not help it." His voice was rough with restraint.

"All will be forgiven, for I had a similar intention." Ruka pushed Kain over so that she was now on top. She trailed her nails down his front till she reached his crotch. She then proceeded to nibbling upon his hips, sides, and the area near his penis. This was both pleasurable and painful to Kain, he let out a moan of weakness when she bit into his skin very near his penis, but Ruka had more control and knew that biting him there would cause him more pain then she felt when he bit her breast. She gave him a break and went up to his chest and continued to leave little love mark bits all over his torso. Her fangs barely breaking the surface and licking up any blood that oozed out. She let out a chuckle when she saw his tortured face. He wanted her so badly and she was letting it drag on and on. "Am I teasing you?"

Kain sat up, holding Ruka in his arms. She could feel his very hard penis against her thigh. "Yes you are." His voice was gruff. Kain put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up for a second, and then slowly back down, onto his penis, the head of it starting to enter between her folds of flesh. Ruka moaned hard. Kain could feel her wetness and knew she was ready. He lowered her all the way down onto his lap, pushing his penis inside of her. Ruka bit down into her lower lip, her eyes glowing with passion. Both Kain and Ruka bared their fangs at each other and growled. Kain had his hands firmly on her hips and began moving her up and down, riding him.

Ruka's body felt on fire. She tangled her hands into his hair and pulled his face to look up at her as she roughly pressed her lips down upon his. Their mouths melted into one another's and both could taste blood. Ruka moved her body faster, gaining more and more pleasure, almost reaching her peak. Kain trusted harder and faster, gripping her hips so tightly that she was sure to have bruises if she were human. Even so, Ruka clawed at his back, wanting every part of him to be a part of her. Then it happened, in a moment of pure rapture and orgasmic release they became one. Ruka's head was tilted back and she screamed in utter pleasure as her body trembled and became rigid. Kain let out a profound growl of satisfaction. It seemed to last forever, but all too soon the moment was over, and their bodies became relaxed. They were two again. Kain, regaining some calm, lifted Ruka off of him and laid her down next to him. Both were breathing hard. Kain put his arms around her and held her closely.

After a moment of resting, Ruka looked up at him. "Amazing, I never thought I'd feel such things." Her eyes shined with pure happiness.

Kain ran his fingers gently through her hair, brushing them away from her face. "Neither did I. You are my soul mate, the only one. No other could replace this." He kissed the top of her head.

Ruka sighed in content. _'There is just one more thing to make this complete.'_ She thought. "Akatsuki, I want you to drink my blood." Ruka laid face up, her head on the pillow and her neck stretched out. "Please." She begged.

Nodding, Kain once again mounted her, though this time not for sex. He bent his arms and brought his mouth to her neck, his hand on her back to arch her upward. Ruka closed her eyes as Kain bit into her neck, blood immediately flowing into his mouth. At the same time, he offered his wrist to her, since in this position she could not reach his neck.

Ruka took his wrist and bit into it, drinking his blood. With this exchange they were true blood mates. After a minute both stopped, so as not to weaken the other. Ruka licked his wounds clean as he did hers. "Now I truly belong to you, as you belong to me." She placed her hand on his check and stretched her neck up to kiss him.

Outside Yuuki's window:

Yuuki lept onto a tree branch, now outside of her room. She lept down onto a lower branch and further down the tree till she reached the grass below. Once there she set her mind to think only about Zero and Cross Academy so that she can run away without feeling the urge to turn back. She began to make her way into the forest, knowing that she had very limited time to get a good distance between herself and the mansion before Kaname would notice. _'I have to hurry...he'll figure me out all too soon and then I won't have a chance...'_ Her mind was racing through the possibilities of what would happen if he confronted her...would she fight him off?...no, she was still new to this and he would over power her. Could she out run him? Mostlikely not, he was very fast. There would be no reasonnig with him, he had made up his mind...The only way she would be able to reach the academy before Kaname reached her would be to escape as quickly as possible and make a train to the next city. She was now deep in the forest and relied on her vampire senses to guide her through and head into town. Suddenly a figure appeared running beside her..._'No! Impossible! How could he have found out!?' _The only explanation would be that Kain and Ruka had caught onto her plan and really did not leave her alone, but waited to see if she would run, and when she did, sounded the alarm to Kaname. "Let me go please!!!!" She shouted to the figure running beside her.

"Wait! Yuuki-sama! Its Takuma!" The figure said. There was a patch of light where the tree canopy did not cover and the moon light showed through. "Stop in the light, and see me for yourself."

Yuuki slowed and stoppped in the clearing. The moon light caused her pale skin to shimmer slightly. The figure came into the light and it was apparent that it was not Kaname. The light blond hair and bright green eyes unmistakably belonged to Takuma. "Ichijou-san...why....no, I can not be deterred. Please let me be on my way." She defended, unsure of his intentions, though not as frightened had it been Kaname who caught up with her.

"No Yuuki-sama, you have me mistaken." He held his hands up, showing no force to stop her. "I would just like to give you a fair warning before you leave...if you will just hear me out for a moment, I'll let you be on your way." Takuma's face held no hidden lie, so Yuuki nodded in consent.

"I'll hear you out, Ichijou-san."

* * *

**_Told you it would be juicy! A passionate chapter between the two new lovers shows that Ruka is not as cold hearted as we thought and that Kain could open up when given the chance. While they were making love Yuuki grabbed her chance to escape...but she suddenly runs into another vampire, luckily not Kaname. Takuma has a warning...you shall find out in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! ^-^_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Last chapter, we discovered two new lovers, who abandoned their post in guarding Yuuki, who used this chance to escape....who was confronted by Takuma Ichijou.......lets see what happens..._

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Takuma looked at Yuuki, his eyes taking in the ways she had changed from her human life. Not just appearance wise. Her personality was altered too. _'She truly is a vampire...though; she is seeking out her human self.'_ He could see that she was impatient and wished to run as far away as she could get, so he stalled no longer. "Yuuki-sama, I merely wish to stress to you that what you seek is not what you will find. Be wary and cautious. Do not let your emotions get the best of you, sweet Yuuki-sama."

"What I seek is not what I will find? What do you mean by this Ichijou-san?" But Yuuki had a slight feeling she knew what he was referring to. _'He means about Zero.'_

Takuma turned his head back toward where the mansion was. "I do not wish to keep you any longer from your goal. Just know Zero Kiryuu is half-crazed and half full of rage and hate…and sorrow. I know you believe that when he sees you, he will listen to your reason…but I would not bet on it. He may even kill you the moment he is within reach of you. Yuuki-sama the world will be a dull place without your bright smile in it, be careful." He gave her a half smile, and then turned to leave.

"Wait, Ichijou-san!" Yuuki called out. Takuma turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for your injury...and thank you." She waited until Takuma nodded his head, understanding her, before she turned to leave. She did not look back to see if he was still watching her or if he turned to leave himself. Now she felt a different fear, the fear of seeing Zero, and not recognizing him. _'Ichijou-san said he was a changed man...what am I going to find?' _Yuuki shook her head and pressed on, running faster through the forest. Fifteen minutes later she came to a break in the forest, the trees were thinning out and she could see the beginnings of the city they were in. Though it was night, the city was very much alive. Couples walked hand in hand through the streets, a group of young friends were laughing in a car with the music blaring. Yuuki slowed her pace, but hurried to a taxi that was parked on the sidewalk. "Excuse me!" She tapped on the window. "Can you take me to the train station?" The man nodded. "Get in." He said in a lazy voice. Yuuki opened the back door and threw her bag. She closed the door behind her. "Can you hurry, I need to catch my train." "Sure, sure, lady." The man pulled away from the curb and headed deeper into the city.

Meanwhile...Kuran Mansion...

Ruka lay in the arms of Kain, their eyes never gazing away from one-another. Kain was stroking her hair gently. Just as Ruka was about to say something, the sound of the door slamming open broke the silence. There in the door way stood Kaname, his face emotionless but his eyes told a different story. Ruka and Kain almost jumped apart, as if electrocuted. Ruka grabed at the sheets, trying to cover her entire body and Kain swiftly pulled on his pants. "Kaname-sama! Forgive us!" Though he had yet to accuse them of anything Ruka felt it right to already apologize.

"Yuuki is not in her room. Did I not ask both of you to watch over her tonight? Was she able to trick you so easily or did you think my orders were not important?" His voice sounded strained, as if trying not to lose control and shout at them. He took time to glare at both of them seperatly. "Kain, I expected better of you. You are often in control...though I can't say the same for you Ruka. You are filled with girlish fantasies and give in easily to temptation which makes you the weakest of all vampires here. Now end this disreputable behavior and find Yuuki!" His words were sharp and bitter, they stung at Ruka's heart. Kaname turned and strode away, his cold presence disappearing as fast as he did.

Kain, filled with embarrassment, dressed quickly, grabbed his coat and left the room. He did not dare give a parting glance toward Ruka. Meanwhile, Ruka was fighting back tears as she dressed. Her face was flushed and she gritted her teeth. _'Damn!...Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!'_ She thought. When she finished dressing she rushed out the door, leaving her emotions behind her.

Takuma's Room...

Takuma climbed through his window and closed it behind him. He adjusted his clothing and slowly walked toward the door. _'Kaname-sama will be angered when he discovers Yuuki-sama's treachery. I must find out if he knows yet.'_ He thought. Just as he reached toward the door knob to open it, he heard a swift knock on his door and then opened to reveal Aidou, looking as if he had just run down the hall to get to him. "Aidou, what is it?"

"Yuuki-sama has disappeared. Kaname-sama is furious, especially at Akatsuki and Ruka. They were supposed to be watching her." Aidou made a quick sweep of Takuma's room with his eyes. "Ichijou-san, have you seen her?"

"No, I have not. Is there anything I can do?" Takuma would not reveal that he had a chance to stop her, for surely Kaname would not forgive him. He quietly thanked the windy night to have kept him clean of Yuuki's scent, though he kept his distance from her anyways.

Aidou shook his head. "You must still be weary from your journey. If Kaname-sama has need of you we shall send for you." After that Aidou turned to leave, heading toward the main staircase that leads to the first floor.

Takuma closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. _'They'll hunt her down...Yuuki-sama must move quickly if she is to reach the academy before they reach her.'_ He walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of synthetic blood. He felt a twinge along his chest where the wound was. _'This accursed wound never lets me rest.'_ He gulped down the blood instantly, which relieved some of the pain.

* * *

**_DunDunDun!!!!! Takuma's warning is cryptic and full of doubt....and though their time is short, it is very meaningful to Yuuki. So...Kaname is on his mission to find his precious Yuuki and force her back to the saftey of the mansion. The interrupted new lovers, now full of shame and may never look upon eachother again, are sent to find Yuuki! We return to Takuma who is concerned for poor Yuuki and is secretly on her side. What will happen in the next chapter....will they catch her before she reaches the academy??? Will Yuuki have to fight off the vampires who have become her family? Sorry for the long wait guys, hopefully it won't be too long a wait for the next chapter. ^-^_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Last time Yuuki had made her escape form the mansion. Takuma caught up to her to give her some last advise before she runs off to the academy. Kaname discovers her betrayal and sends the others after her. _

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Train Station...

The rattling sound of the train was getting louder...the screech of metal against metal as the brakes were applied. Yuuki stood in line to purchase her ticket. She had made it just in time to catch the next express train heading toward Cross Academy. This train would stop in the middle of the city that lay just below the academy. _'The academy...Zero...are you there, waiting for me?'_ "Next!.......Excuse me miss...next!" The lady inside the ticket booth called to Yuuki, it was her turn but her thoughts had drifted else where. "Sorry. Umm, I'd like a one-way ticket to the next express train." "Traveling alone sweetie? Pretty scary world out there." The woman stated as she printed out Yuuki's ticket. When she reached to take her money she caught sight of Yuuki's blood red eyes. The woman flinched, then shook her head, _'Kids these days with their colored contacts....but heavens those are bright!'_ She thought. Yuuki held back a smirk when she noticed the woman's reaction toward her eyes. "I'm tougher then I look. Thank you." Yuuki took her ticket and headed off to the right platform. _'Same reaction as my cab driver.'_ She thought back to her driver, when he dropped her off and turned to get her money he had flinched just the same when their eyes met. When she arrived to the platform the train had just came to a stop. "Made it...and no sign of Kaname-sama or the others." Yuuki sighed, then looked back and scanned the platform, watching for any in-coming vampires, but there where only humans around. The train door opened....

The Trackers...

"Her trail ends here. Damn!" Shouted Aidou to Ruka and Kain who were approaching the edge of the forest where he was. He dusted himself off and straightened his clothes as they were now in the city and didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"Perhaps she took a car or a taxi to her next destination. Yuuki-sama is a smart person; she would know that her scent trail would not continue if she stopped traveling on foot." Stated Kain as he examined the ground.

"Where is Seiren when we need her, she is the best tracker." Announced Ruka, her voice not as strong and determined as it usually would be. She glanced up at Kain, trying to read his expression. When he turned away from her she dropped her gaze.

Aidou, not paying attention to either of them moved forward. "She must have headed toward the train station, that's the fastest way to Cross Academy. Surely that is her destination! Lets hurry!"

"It would be pointless to go on foot, it would take too long." Kain mentioned rather dully....

"Then how about a better mode of transportation!" Ruka angrily stormed into the middle of the street, causing an on-coming car to stop just in time not to hit her. "Hey! Get out of the road you dumb bimbo!!!" The angry car driver yelled, honking his horn to prove his point. Ruka marched toward the driver's side, yanked open the door and pulled the driver out, flinging him across the pavement. "Get in!" She growled to the others.

Aidou had a look of shock on his face, but proceeded to get into the car. "So much for being discrete Ruka. Just get us there before she boards a train!" Kain also got in the car, but in the back seat. Ruka revved the engine and drove off toward the train station, leaving the angry driver running after them and shouting.

While weaving in and out of traffic a thought occurred to Ruka. "Aidou-san, you know what it means to us if she makes it all the way to Cross Academy do you not?" Ruka bit her bottom lip while contemplating the future.

"Yes. We would most likely come face-to-face with Kiryuu." Aidou replied, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. "And form what we have seen of and heard from Ichijou-san...well, I doubt we will have an easy get away."

Kain cleared his throat. "Make a right here, it is just at the next intersection." He met Ruka's eyes through the rearview mirror, a sense of urgency and worry passed between them.

Train Station...

Yuuki took a couple of steps back to let the other passengers get out of the train car before she would proceed. _'This is it; there is no turning back now.'_ The crowed of people cleared and Yuuki made a step forward toward the train, then hesitated. She pondered the possible outcomes of her actions. Time seemed to slow, almost stop, as she raced through all the possibilities in her mind. _'My own death, surely that would be the only one....but wait, Kaname-sama would avenge me, which would mean a battle between Zero and Kaname-sama. What if I lived? Would Zero stop his madness or continue his killing spree as if I were not an issue anymore? Would he and Kaname-sama still fight? What of the others, surely they would be involved somehow? Headmaster...he would try to bring peace. Would his interference cost his life? If I step aboard this train would I be risking more then myself?'_

"All aboard! Train will be leaving in one minute!" Announced the conductor.

"Yuuki-san?" Called a male voice of a person right in front of her.

Yuuki snapped her head up at the sound of her own name being called. The fear of who might be calling her raced through her body, but the instant her eyes focused on the person in front of her she was more surprised then frightened. "Shiki-san!"

Senri Shiki had just stepped off the train when the sight of Yuuki stopped him in his tracks. Right next to him was Rima Toya, who was equally surpised to run into Yuuki so unexpectedly, though she recovered faster from the shock. "Yuuki-san, we have just arrived to make a visit with Kaname-sama, and to see weather Ichijou-san arrived safely. We did not expect to be greeted in the station." Rima stated. Both her and Senri noticed the luggage in her hand but neither made a mention of it.

Yuuki, too, recovered form the shock. "Its good to see that you are well...Ichijou-san is resting at the mansion, he...." But that was all she was able to say before she heard her name being called for the second time, though it was from all the way across the station.

"Yuuki-san!!!!" Aidou-san shouted. He, Ruka, and Kain were rushing into the station and where headed straight for the platform where Yuuki was.

"I haven't the time to explain but I need your help, hurry!" Yuuki begged of Shiki and Rima, and pulled them onto the train with her, just as the doors were closing.

"Yuuki-san, what is going on?" Asked Shiki as he watched Aidou run up to the train with Ruka and Kain right behind him. Thankfully for Yuuki, the train had started moving and it would be impossible to stop it without causing a huge scene. Ruka slammed her hands on the train windows, almost breaking them and causing a fright from some of the passengers, her eyes blazed with anger yet there was a hint of sorrow and desperation in them. Soon the train caught up speed and they could no longer chase it.

Yuuki felt a stab of guilt as she saw Aidou's sad face slowly disappear form around the corner. She knew they would take the next train and follow her to the academy. Her only hope was that it would be at least a few hours before the next one would arrive. Yuuki took a seat and Rima and Senri sat on either side of her. "I will explain everything. My hope is that you do not turn against me when I finish."

* * *

**_Apologies for the wait...but what a chapter! Ruka takes desperate action in order to redeem herself in the eyes of Kaname and of Akatsuki, but it is for not. Yuuki bumped into an unexpected reunion with Shiki and Rima and now they have become entangled into her plans as she brings them along with her to the Academy. Will they side with her and assist her with her mission, or will they turn against her and force her back into the safety of Kaname's arms??? _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**My greatest apologies followers of this story...it has been two years since I have updated. Life has been busy and complicated for me, but I never forgot about my little fanfiction. Once in a while I would get an e-mail saying someone new has added this story to their watchlist, or somone placed a comment asking me to continue. Each time it brought on great guilt to know I have left the story hanging for so long. And I myself was curious to see where it would go. Lately I have taken the time to re-read my posted chapters and research the anime again because it has been a long time since I have watched Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty and I didn't want to forget any important details about the characters and there history/personality. So here I am, starting it up again. I can't guaranty that it will be regularlly updated because I am still in college and education comes first, to all not just me, but I will try to continue this. So, without further adu, here is Chapter 14!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Aboard the Train

The train speed along its rail in an unstoppable path toward the future; a future filled with uncertainty and terror. The city limits soon melted into the past, taking the light with it and bringing forth rolling hills, forests and farmlands unrecognizable in the darkness. The darkness seemed to be a representation of the anxiety that was coursing through her veins while the flickering florescent lights of the train provided little comfort. As she gazed off into the darkness the two vampires sitting on either side of her glanced at each other from over her head with confusion passing through their stare. Five minutes passed in utter silence among the three of them. In a seat across and a bit ways down from them a human turned the page on his newspaper.

Clearing his throat, Shiki tried to grab Yuuki's attention. "Uh-hum, Yuuki-san …" Yuuki turned her head in Shiki's direction and looked him dead in the eye. "Forgive me Shiki-san, I am just trying to collect my thoughts. I will explain this entire situation to both you and Rima-san shortly…just…give me another moment." She attempted a half smile, but gave up and returned to starring out into the darkness. Shiki raised his eyebrow suspiciously and glanced at Rima to see if she understood anything out of that. Rima closed her eyes and shook her head, indicating that she was at a loss as much as he was. But sensing that something was quite off she took pity and took Yuuki's hand in hers. "Yuuki-san, we will hear you out when you are ready. And, if it is within our power, we will help you with whatever you need." Rima said softly, not enjoying having to be so compassionate but putting on a good front in order to get the girl to start talking.

Yuuki sighed and squeezed Rima's hand. _'Where do I even start with these two? They are the ones I've spent the least amount of time with and know least well out of all the original vampire group … except Seiren of course…but no one but Kaname really knows her well anyways.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head in frustration. "I really had hopped not to drag anyone else into this mess but I suppose it can't be helped. You both were present last year when Kaname-sama's transformed me into a vampire and I recovered my past memories of having been born a vampire and being Kaname-sama's younger sister. After that incident with Rido was solved, I left with Kaname-sama. I… I had vowed to stay by his side and protect him." Yuuki mentally strained herself to not cry in front of these two. She was a noble-class vampire after all, and thus had to act like one. "The situation, however, was not what I expected it to be. My feelings for Kaname-sama are fading and I think it is because I am still use to the human traditions that I find it very strange to be the lover of one's own brother." She blushed slightly but held her composure.

Shiki stiffened and suddenly felt very awkward, _'She is talking to us about her love-life… how very… strange…'_ though he kept his face cool and collected. A glance over at Rima and he could tell the same thoughts were running though her head. Rima felt an urge to remove her hand from Yuuki's grasp but knew it would be horrible to do so. _'I cannot believe she is telling us this… here of all places. This must be leading up to her urgency of getting aboard this train before the others could stop her.'_ "Yuuki-san, its common in the vampire world for sibblings to mate in order to keep their blood lines strong and pure." Rima stated. Yuuki looked at her and nodded. "Yes I know; which is why I think I lasted as long as I did. I suppose I was trying to convince myself that I would adjust to life as a vampire, but it has been difficult. In the beginning I was so overwhelmed with recovering my missing past that I completely let go of my human self and reveled in being a vampire and Kaname-sama's sister and soon to be mate. But as time went by, the truth of it all began to sink in." She looked up at the roof of the train and amuzed herself with how clearly she could see every tiny detail of the lighting fixtures, the small groves and creases that came with the bending of metal into a certain shape. Being a vampire came with its advantages and she could never stop obsessing over her sharp eyesight; but the problems that followed made it almost not worth it.

"So…." Started Shiki, trying to glue together the pieces of her situation. "You refused Kaname-sama's hand in marriage and ran away while he sent his hunting team after you to force you to be his bride?" He saw appall in Yuuki's face and a disapproving look from Rima. "…or not?" Yuuki shook her head fiercly. "No, that's not it! Well yes, I did refuse him many times but he is not the sort of person to force my hand in marriage!" Then Yuuki shut her mouth abruptly… her thoughts started spinning. Hadn't Kaname-sama been controlling her every move since the beginning. He was always there to make sure she followed the path he wanted for her and skillfully manipulated her into allowing things she would normally not allow. _'He never lets me have my say. He does not even listen to me whenever I bring up Zero… Claiming that he's protecting me when really he's keeping me hidden and locked away from everything and everyone. Wanting me by his side at all times because he cares…what if I'm just another pawn of his in the overall game.'_ Then she comes to a frightening realization _'If given the time, he might have actually forced me into a marriage. My constant refusals have becoming annoying to him and now with the issue of Zero… I don't think he would have waited any longer.'_ She gasped, which caught Rima and Shiki off guard and they both looked around to make sure there were no outside dangers that she might have seen. _'He is going to kill Zero not because he's become a danger to everyone around him… but so that I no longer have a choice of who I want to be with!'_

Rima squeezed Yuuki's hand. "Yuuki-san, is there something wrong?" Shiki stepped in to add, "Forgive me if I have offended you Yuuki-san, I was mearly curious." They both watched as Yuuki got up from her seat, stepped forward and turned around to face them with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The anger was clear in her eyes. "I am going to defy Kaname Kuran-sama in a way that might be dangerous to all those around me. I am going back to Cross Academy and I plan to face Zero Kiryuu and deal with what has been going on. It is Kaname-sama's wish to destroy Zero, however I believe there is another way and I plan on using all other options and resources to end this bloodshed without spilling another drop myself." She looked intently at Rima and Shiki. Her demeanor gave off the feeling of power and sure-fire determination, which was a surprise to the both of them as they are use to a quiet, polite, and reserved Yuuki. "I have seen Takuma Ichijo and heard his story, so I know of the dangers. I also know that the two of you have been involved with what has happened at the academy since I have left and I am counting on your guidance and strength to keep all at peace once we are there. Shiki-san, Rima-san, I hope that you understand my cause and join me." With her impromptu speech given, and a newly built confidence, Yuuki awaits there reply.

* * *

**_:D hope it was life-changing! lol j/k, but I seriously put effort into making this new chapter a great way to come back into my fanficiton after a break of 2 years. Although this one is just focusing on Yuuki presently and no other situation, I will get to those left behind in the train station in the next chapter, I felt it was good to start off and end with Yuuki explaining herself and trying to convince Rima and Shiki to join her little rebellion/suicide mission. Keep a look out for the next chapter, I know I will. ^_^_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**So I managed to do ch. 15 only one day after ch. 14! I'd say this looks promising on my part. ;D Anyways, last time was all about Yuuki. Now we can see what happened on the other end of the spectrum. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The Station Platform:

The people around backed away as the young lady with light brown hair beat her fists against the closed train doors. She let out a frustrated growl. "Damn it! No!" The train started moving away and she ran to keep up with it, all the while looking into the eyes of her target who stared right back in a frightened manner from the other side of those closed doors. The platform was ending and the train picked up speed. Two other guys were chasing behind her, the one with fiery-orange hair put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "It's too late." He had a slight look of annoyance but was otherwise the least expressional of the three. The last guy, with the dark blond hair stood at the edge of the platform and watched as the girl he was after disappeared out of the station, his eyes held sorrow and his lips curved down in a hard frown.

"How could she! How could she betray Kaname-sama like this! Worse yet! She is heading to her own death! That fool…" Ruka said in an exasperated tone. Yet, at the same time, she felt she could not fully blame Yuuki for her decisions to leave the Kuran mansion. She looked up to Kain, trying to read his emotions. Kain however, was looking away from her, staring at the station schedule board that hung above the platform. "We need to follow her. I'll go get the tickets to the next train." He swiftly left Ruka's side and made his way back to the ticketing lady. Ruka, feeling a little abandoned by her newly found lover strode over to a nearby bench and sat down, bringing her knees up and hugging them to her chest. She was, however, spared from embarrassment as she was wearing leggings underneath her skirt.

A little ways away, still standing in the same spot on the edge of the platform, was Aidou. He pulled out his cellphone and pressed the speed dial. It rang once and then someone on the other end picked up, the voice was deep and urgent. "Did you stop her?" said the voice. Aidou closed his eyes and braced for what he may hear when he answered. "No, she boarded a train before we could reach her." Silence… then, "Useless…" … "…" more silence. "Follow her and keep her safe." After that a click was heard and the line went dead. Aidou's face had turned into a stone. He closed shut his phone and returned it to his pocket. He strode over to where Ruka sat. "Get up." He said to her. When she didn't respond he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the bench and onto her feet. "Let me go Aidou!" Ruka yanked her arm away only to be caught off guard when Aidou slapped her hard across her face. She stumbeled back a few steps, her mouth open in shock while her cheek turned red. Aidou had never been anything but a complete idiot in her mind and now he was being more aggressive then she had ever seen him.

"…What the hell…" Ruka started but Aidou shoved her against the wall with one hand holding her shoulder and the other squeezing her neck. She struggled against him but his strength was too much. "You're a whore! This would not have happened if you had just watched her like you were ordered to do! You disgusting slut!" Tears steamed out of Ruka's eyes, more from the lack of air than the insults themselves, but it was enough to attract the attention of Kain as he was approaching back with the tickets in his hands. A second later Aidou was pinned to the ground with Kain shoving his face into the cement. "Apologize!" He nearly shouted, anger dancing in his eyes. Ruka clutched her throat as she was coughing, her eyes filled with fury as well. When Aidou didn't apologize, Ruka knelt down beside him and barred her fangs. "Try that again…" She paused to clear her throat which now looked like it was going to have a hand shaped bruise, "… and I will be the one at your throat."

Aidou just glared back at her. "You let her escape, and now Kaname-sama thinks we are useless! I hope you're happy." Kain crushed his face harder into the ground. "Apologize so we can get back to the task at hand." He stated. Aidou looked into Ruka's eyes, "My apologies, you could not have known for sure if Yuuki would do something so drastic." Kain let up on him and looked at Ruka. "Are you alright?" Ruka nodded, "I'm fine." She continued to glare at Aidou. "Don't take your anger out on me just because your precious Kaname-sama thinks less of you." Aidou clenched his fists. "Precious! You are even denser than I thought! He is our leader, go ahead and continue to defy him if you want, you'll see the repercussions." Kain looked annoyed again but relaxed his stance, sensing that this was similar to their usual bickering. "Oh don't try to hide it Aidou! We all know you secretly fantasize about becoming Kaname-sama's man-lover. I'm surprised you did not grow a jealously over Yuuki-san." Mocked Ruka, she ran her hands through her hair to straighten out the mess it had become in the earlier struggle.

"Man-lover!" Aidou blushed fiercly. "Ruka how much more insane can you become!" Both Aidou and Ruka had faces of disgust on them, but neither had a threatening stance anymore. Kain cleared his throat. "Enough! You both are lucky not to have drawn the attention of the humans around you. Although, that homeless person over there seems to have enjoyed your little argument." Kain, indeed, had spotted the one person who had actually paid attention to the little fight Aidou and Ruka had been in; although the man was clearly too drunk to do anything but smile at them. Both Ruka and Aidou turned their attention to the drunk sitting on the other side of the platform. Aidou suddenly felt dry. "Did either of you happen to pack some blood tablets?" Ruka raised her eyebrow. "Of course not, we had to jump back into our clothes and start a hunt, remember!" But she too also felt the dryness in her mouth. She looked at Kain and asked, "Do you think he could be a danger to leave like this…after all he did see a lot of what happened?" Kain nodded, "We should take care of him…"

Aboard the Train

Shiki's face held disbelief, "Forgive me Yuuki-san, but have you lost your mind. This is a suicide mission that you're asking us to join you on. You cannot seriously think that…" Rima cut in, "We shall help you." Shiki turned toward her with his face in even more shock. "…Rima… Do you know what you are saying?" Rima took hold of Shiki's hand and smiled softly. "Yes. Yuuki Kuran-sama has need of us. We should respect her wish and assist her." Yuuki smiled, it was the first time one of them addressed her as a Kuran, and she knew the name held power. Although she was uncomfortable using her noble status as a way of forcing them to aid her, it was an advantage that she did not refuse. "Thank you; it makes me glad to have allies." Yuuki stated. She relaxed her stance, taking her hands off her hips which she just realized were there. "Now, how close does this train take us to the academy?" She asked.

"The last stop is at the very edge of the town below the academy. So we will probably have to rent a car to take us through town quickly. Although I recommend we lay low and spend the day in an inn so we can formulate a plan. The streets are not safe for vampires over there, even us noble-bloods." Rima asserted. Shiki nodded in agreement, "Rima-san is right, things are very different since you left… there is much we need to tell you." Yuuki sighed and resumed her seat between them. "I feared as much. Although I did bring a weapon; my Artemis, it no longer rejects me ever since that day I faced Rido and it transformed into a scythe." She pulled her pack of essentials close to her, reached in and found the Artemis in its dormant form. Rima and Shiki looked at the weapon, remembering its power.

"But Yuuki Kuran-sama, it was difficult for you to weild it that day, have you gotten accustomed to it?" Asked Shiki, he paused, then added. "Also, have you developed your vampire powers yet? What is it you specialize in?" He asked, curious. "So far as I can tell I have telekinetic powers. And I have practiced more with my Artemis, but Kaname-sama never approved of me learning to enhance my powers and fighting skills. He thought it was unnecessary for me to practice combat, saying I would never have a need to defend myself, that he would always protect me." She let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Little did he know I would go off on my own renegade mission; I wonder if he regrets not teaching me more about my abilities now that I'm to defend myself against a professional vampire hunter." Yuuki started laughing and both Shiki and Rima had the same thought: _'She has become insane.'_

Just then the ticket lady came to their group. "Tickets please?" She asked, holding out her stamp pad. Yuuki handed her the ticket she had and then realized that Shiki's and Rima's tickets had probably expired on their way here. She looked to see what they would do when Shiki stood up. "What a beautiful young woman you are. Your eyes, they are the most gorgeous I have ever seen." Shiki, so unlike his usually indifferent attitude, smiled a sexy smile and leaned into the ticket lady, who was hardly a looker contrary to his words. She blushed, "Oh stop it young sir, making an old nag like me squirm." Yuuki's mouth was hanging open and Rima sighed in an annoyed fashion while turning away from the scene. _'Not again…'_ thought Rima. Shiki continued to lean toward the woman's face. "But you look so cute when you do. Would you like to come with me to have a more _private_ conversation?" His eyes were hypnotic to her and she nodded like a little school girl being talked to by her hugest crush. Shiki led her over to the trains restrooms, held the door open for her, and closed it behind him.

"…Wow, I would have never expected that from Shiki-san." Claimed Yuuki, with shock still clearly defined on her face. Rima huffed. "Oh you'd be surprised. He tends to do this so we can get away with traveling and dinning for free." She looked a little pouty. "He's so obvious I can't believe these humans fall for it." Yuuki giggled, "Are you jeleous Rima-san? Because for one thing, I think you're a hundred times more gorgeous than her." Rima blushed. "There is nothing to be jealous of Yuuki-sama, his initial seduction only leads to her demise." Yuuki stiffened, "You mean…. He's going to kill her!" She said in a sharp whisper, glancing nervously to the occupied restroom. Rima shook her head, "No, not at all. He's just going to have a little taste and while he's doing that, erase her memory of us. That way she'll just pass us by and not remember that she didn't take our tickets." Yuuki relaxed, "Oh I see. Well, it still looks to me like you'd rather be in her position right now." She said teasingly. Rima blanched, "Yuuki-sama! You are being too bold." _'I miss her human self, she was much more shy and ignorant of the world back then'_ thought Rima.

After another minute Shiki let himself out of the restroom, followed by the disoriented ticket lady. "Thank you young sir, I didn't even remember tripping and falling" She stated as she held a wet wash cloth to her neck and face. "No problem ma'am." Shiki smiled a kid-ish smile now and returned to his seat. The ticket lady passed them by without stopping to ask for their tickets. Yuuki turned to Shiki with an impressed look on her face. "Smooth Shiki-san, really smooth." She gave the thumbs up sign, which earned a lazy smile from Shiki in return. "Eh, I did what was needed to do. It was rather a bore on my part. They never are truly gorgeous." Rima huffed again, which got Shiki to raise his eyebrow in suspicion. "What? It's not like you complained when I got us those hotel reservations without having to empty our wallets." He defended. Rima blushed again, "That was different, and it was so we could be closer to our modeling studios." She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes; make it look like she wanted to sleep. Shiki shrugged his shoulders, but also leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. "I think we should rest Yuuki-sama, the journey is a long one." Yuuki nodded in aggrement and also made herself comfortable. "Guess we're safe for now…." _'Although, I wonder how many more of these safe times we are going to have between now… and the end._' She thought just before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Ch. 15 is done! How'd u like it? Comments please! :D _**


End file.
